When You're Nervous
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: First Digific. Sorato. Sora's feelings for Matt or so obvious it's painful, but does Matt realize it? More impotantly, does he know? And even more importantly, will Sora tell him how she feels?


**My first Digimon fanfic! Lol, I've randomly gotten reinterested in this Anime.**

**This story is based off yet another expierence of mine. If you guys have read 'Maybe Yes?' then you know. ****And it's the same guy. ****GUYS ARE STUPID!**

**Anyway, has anyone else been having trouble with the horizontal line and keeping things center-alined and/or left-alined. Because mine is, and it's pissing me off. Majorly.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Sora laughed as Tai and and Kari began another brother-sister argument centering around her and T.K.'s newfound relationship. She sat on her porch's railing, and couldn't help but to glance out towards the street.

Dejected, Sora turned back to her Tai, T.K., Kari, Mimi, and Izzy, silently scolding herself to stop getting her hopes up about Matt.

_He's probably forgotten all about this, _Sora thought, referring to the small party she had hosted.

In her mind's eye, Sora imagined Matt turning down her driveway and leaping out of the car with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

_Sorry I'm late,_ he'd say, _I had to stop by the flower shop. Here, Sora. _And he would hand her the bouquet of roses with a peck on the cheek and…

"Sora! Will you pay attention, please?" Mimi complained. "This is important."

"No offense, Mimi, but I think your latest shoe sale isn't the most important thing," Izzy said, and Sora shot him an annoyed look.

Now, Mimi wouldn't shut up about her shoes or Izzy's rudeness for the rest of the night. And Mimi was sleeping over, along with Kari.

Suddenly, a familiar blue Cadillac turned the corner, and then into Sora's driveway.

"It's Matt!" T.K. called out, as if Sora didn't already know.

"Oh, I guess it is," Sora muttered, biting at her lip, and subconsciously smoothing down her hair.

Mimi and Kari exchanged knowing looks, and then Mimi pointedly raised an eyebrow in Sora's direction. Sora glared back, daring her best friend to voice her opinion about how she felt about Matt.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" Matt called out, stepping out of his car, and walking towards them. "But my gig went long, the crowd loved my new song!"

"Now that you're a big rock star, you forget all the little people in your life!" Mimi cried, joking in her dramatic way. Tai promptly locked his best friend in a headlock, and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Matt complained, jerking away.

"Jeez, how much gel is in there?" Tai complained, eyeing his fingers with distaste. "You should just go natural – like me!"

Tai raised his hands and attempted to smooth his insane hair.

"Because your hair doesn't look like a monster or anything," Sora said, crossing her legs and leaning forward. "A second head, too."

Everyone laughed as Tai pouted.

"Oh, Sora! You wound me so!" he cried, raising a hand to his forehead as if to fake a faint. "I do believe I shall never recover from this!"

Sora rolled her eyes, and slid off the railing. She picked up her tennis racket and a little green ball. Half-listening to her friends' idle chatter, Sora began bouncing the ball on her racket, counting how many times she could bounce it without losing balance.

"You're pretty good," Matt complimented, leaning against a tree and smirking at her.

Sora shot him a look, and then went back to her small drill. Her dog, Kiba, suddenly rushed up to Matt and nuzzled his leg, the dog's bushy tail wagging back and forth happily. Sora bit her lip again, watching as Matt knelt next to the dog and rubbed his ears, a genuine smile gracing his handsome face.

"I'll never understand why he likes you so much," Sora said.

"Probably because he senses how much you like me," Matt joked.

_If only you knew,_ Sora thought, turning away to gaze up at the moon.

"Oi, Sora!" Tai called, catching her attention.

Startled, Sora turned to look at her friend, and promptly rolled her eyes at his current position (half hanging) in her hammock.

"Is that cake ready yet?" Tai asked, his goofy grin in place.

"Yeah, it is," she answered. "And there's three different types of frosting you can put on, if you want."

"You can't put frosting on Angel Food cake!" Mimi protested. "It completely ruins the texture and sweet taste of the cake itself!"

Everyone ignored her as they headed inside for the cake Sora had baked earlier. The TV was blaring in the living room, for Sora's parents were home. Kiba followed Sora, and sat at her feet, begging for a piece of cake.

"No, Kiba," she said, stroking his furry head. "You already had your dinner."

Kari and T.K. sat at the kitchen table, Kari curled up in T.K.'s lap, feeding him bits of cake. T.K.'s blue eyes danced as Kari giggled at the spot of frosting on his nose. Mimi and Izzy were arguing again, and Tai was wolfing down the cake like he had never eaten before.

"These are our friends," Matt said, eyeing them over his piece of cake. "Why?"

Sora laughed, and then delicately bit into her cake. Satisfied with its taste, she cut a piece, frosted it with vanilla, and then brought it to her father.

"Getting along in there?" he asked, taking the cake.

"Of course they are," Sora's mother answered, smiling at her daughter. "Well, except for Mimi and Izzy. Did he say something rude again?"

Sora nodded, and her parents laughed.

- & -

After another hour, the clock chimed midnight. As soon as the twelfth chime died, Izzy yawned.

"You guys always exhaust me," he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Mimi shrieked.

"N-Nothing, Mimi…" Izzy muttered, cringing before the female's rage. Kari and Sora exchanged nervous laughs and Tai and Matt slowly dragged Izzy away from Mimi.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," Tai said, getting to his feet. "Thanks for having me, Sora. Just call when you need a ride tomorrow, okay, Kari?"

Kari nodded, hugged her brother goodbye, and then walked back to T.K. Sora gave Tai a friendly hug, and after ensuring that she wouldn't let T.K. and Kari get out of hand, Tai climbed into his Tacoma and drove off.

Izzy left next, after apologizing to Mimi again. She forgave him with a hug, and then urged him not to spend so much time on the computer. Izzy drove away in his sensible Subaru, and vanished into the night.

Then, there was only T.K. and Matt left.

Sora, very away of this fact, decided not to say anything. She busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen, putting cups and plates and utensils into the sink. Mimi was in the middle of a story, when her cell phone rang.

Startled, Mimi answered.

"Hello?"

A crackling voice answered, and Mimi's face lit up. Sora and Kari exchanged knowing looks, while Matt and T.K. looked on, confused.

"Oh, Joe! I've missed you!" Mimi's face positively glowed as Joe's voice prattled on in her ear. Giggling, Mimi promptly left the kitchen and walked into Sora's room, mouthing a goodbye to T.K. and Matt.

"They are so cute together!" Sora and Kari squealed. Matt and T.K. exchanged looks.

"Would you like some more cake, T.K.? Matt?" Sora asked, offering the pan to them.

"Sora and I made it earlier!" Kari announced, proudly.

"Of course I'll have more!" T.K. said, holding up the plate Sora hadn't taken earlier.

Matt raised an eyebrow at this little brother, and then grinned. With a knowing smirk, Matt raised his hand and cracked the air, making a whip-like sound as he did so.

"You are so whipped," he said, snapping his wrist again.

"And what's wrong with that?" Sora challenged, as Kari cut a piece for T.K.

"He's gotta have a backbone!" Matt said, shaking his head at the new, young couple.

Sora glanced over her shoulder to see Kari locked in T.K.'s arms, giggling. She watched as they gazed into each other's eyes, giggling. The world fell away around them, and Sora knew that – to T.K. and Kari – she and Matt didn't exist at the moment.

Kari, giggling, lifted her forefinger and took off a bit of frosting from T.K.'s nose. Laughing, she licked her finger, and then kissed him on the nose. T.K. immediately blushed pink with pleasure, and then kissed her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora saw Matt open his mouth to, most likely, make a rude comment. Faster than she thought possible, Sora quietly slapped her hand over Matt's mouth, and glared into his sky-blue eyes. Her brown eyes clearly told him to shut the hell up.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Sora saw that T.K. and Kari were still in their own little lovey-dovey world. Sighing, she pulled back from Matt's mouth, and silently motioned for him to follow her outside.

He did.

Sora sat down on her porch and hugged her knees, staring up at the moon. Matt lowered himself beside her, his long legs stretching out. Kiba shoved in between them, nudging Sora's hand, wanting to be pet. Smiling, Sora spread her fingers and stroked his gray fur.

"You're a really caring person, Sora," Matt said, seriously. Sora sighed.

"I guess," she muttered, looking away.

_Oh God, Sora, get a grip on yourself. You have to tell him or do something sooner or later! He's going to college soon, and you are too and you'll hardly ever see him…just take a breath and—_

Sora's phone buzzed in her pocket.

Startled, Sora picked up her phone and checked it to find a message from Kari staring out at her.

_You really think T.K. and I would act like that?_ the message said. _It was all a plan, and you fell for it! Stay out there! I won't let you come back inside until you confess to Matt how you feel!_

Annoyed, Sora snapped her phone shut without answering.

"Who was it?" Matt asked, glancing at her.

"Just one of those stupid chain things," Sora answered, resting her head on her knees as her gaze returned to the moon.

Sora bit her lip as a gentle silence filled the space between them.

"What?" Matt asked. Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're biting your lip," he said, pointing at the said action. "You always do that when you're nervous or thinking really hard."

Sora quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were that observant," she teased.

Matt blushed lightly, and looked away, running a hand through his hair.

"Now you're nervous," she said. Matt looked at her, and Sora shrugged. "You run a hand through your hair when you're nervous or thinking about something serious."

Matt grinned.

- & -

Inside, T.K. and Kari watched the older kids talk and laugh together.

"What the heck, Matt, just kiss her, damn it!" T.K. snapped, glaring at his brother. Kari shot her boyfriend and surprised look, and he looked back, guiltily.

"Sorry," he said, apologizing for his minor language.

"No," Kari answered, laughing. "I like it when you act like that."

T.K.'s face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I'm dating a bad boy," she teased, sticking her tongue out, playfully.

T.K.'s chest immediately expanded with pride. Kari rolled her ruby-colored eyes, and then peeked back out at Sora and Matt. She watched as Matt said something, and Sora laughed. The auburn-haired girl threw back her head, laughing as Matt's words melted away her worries.

"They are so perfect together," Kari whispered, pressing her nose against the window.

"Matt won't admit to anyone how he feels about her," T.K. said, sighing. "Not even me or Tai. And he really thinks that she doesn't like him."

Kari raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Your gender really _is _stupid if Matt can't tell that Sora is in love with him," she said.

"Wait, Sora's like, actually, _in love_ with Matt?" T.K. asked.

Kari shrugged, leaning back from the window.

"I think so," she said. "I mean, Sora's face just lights up and practically glows whenever Matt is around her. Her smile is so much bigger and brighter. And her eyes look like they're dancing."

She paused when she realized T.K. was staring at her.

"I mean, well—"

T.K. kissed her.

"You are so amazing," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Kari giggled, and playfully kissed him on the nose.

- & -

"Oh, geez, it's already midnight," Matt said, glancing at his watch.

"Is it really?" Sora asked, startled. "We've been out here for an hour?"

"I guess so," Matt said, standing up and stretching with a yawn. "My dad will flip it I don't get T.K. home soon. I wish I could stay longer."

Sora blushed, and then stood up as well. She backed up, standing a step higher than Matt, and leaned against the pillar that held up her porch roof. Unable to control herself, Sora smiled at the handsome rock star that stood before her, bathed in moonlight.

_Just kiss him, Sora,_ she told herself, her eyes traveling from his amazing blue eyes, to his chapped lips. _Because he'll be gone soon and—_

"Hey, T.K.!" Matt called out, breaking Sora from her thoughts. "Come on, it's time to go. Dad is gonna freak out…and so will Tai, if he finds out that we stayed so long. _And_ left you guys alone."

Sora laughed at the mortified look on T.K.'s face. Kari glanced past her boyfriend's shoulder and gave Sora a meaningful look. Sora quickly shook her head, her brown eyes nervous.

"I hate it when you do that," Matt said, glancing from girl to girl. Mimi's giggle sounded from Sora's bedroom.

"Do what?" Sora and Kari questioned.

"The whole speaking-without-talking thing," T.K. answered, hugging Kari closer to him.

Sora smiled, as Matt groaned.

"Man, T.K. you are the new definition of whipped," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to go.

"Matt, wait!" Kari called out, stopping him.

The blonde-haired boy turned around to face his brother's girlfriend. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking why. Kari glanced at Sora, who immediately panicked.

"Sora has—"

"It's nothing," Sora interrupted, hastily.

"Well, I'm still here. So you might as well tell me," Matt said, shrugging.

"She –" T.K. began.

"It's _nothing!"_ Sora shrieked, her hands knotting together in a nervous bundle.

"Sora, it's obviously something," Matt said, eyeing the redhead. "It's not like you to act so jittery and nervous. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing," Sora stammered, glaring at Kari.

Defeated, the ruby-eyed girl finally gave up.

"Yeah, just some plans for next week or something," she said, sighing. "You know how she gets nervous when she has to cook for stuff."

Matt didn't look convinced, and turned to Sora, expecting her to tell him the truth. The girl, instead of answering, blushed a deep red and looked away from him. Kiba, sensing his mistress's distress, whined.

"Sora, are you sure

"Hey, it's fifteen past midnight, you know!" Sora's father called from the living room. "I'm an old man, I need my rest!"

Matt looked like he still wanted to say something, but he didn't. T.K., noticing his brother's sudden change in mood, slowly moved away from Kari. Sora watched as Kari almost followed T.K., and then fell back like she hadn't meant to.

Sora quickly glanced at Matt, whose eyebrow was quirked again. Sighing, Sora bit at her lip, and bent to pick up Kiba.

"Goodnight, Kari," T.K. said, and then kissed her. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, T.K.," Kari answered, blushing a little. "Bye, Matt."

Matt nodded in response, and Kari turned and vanished into Sora's room. T.K. thanked Sora and said goodbye, and then left the house.

"So…" Matt began.

"So," Sora answered, squeezing Kiba against her chest.

"We should go to the Drive-In sometime," Matt said, suddenly. Sora blinked at him. "I still can't believe you haven't been to the one in Odiba."

"Yeah…" Sora said, smiling a little. "But, you'll have to drive me. Dad's always away somewhere and Mom's always tired. And, unlike you, I don't have my own car. I don't even have my license yet."

Matt laughed, the genuine smile back on his face.

"I'll see you around, Sora," he said, by way of goodbye. Matt turned to leave…

"Wait," Sora said, the word out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

_Just tell him how you feel,_ Sora told herself for the thousandth time that night. _Just lean in and kiss him and…_

"Didn't think you could leave without a goodbye hug, did you?" Sora teased, faking a happy smile.

Matt, startled, just blinked at her. Then, he smirked and nodded. They hugged each other, and then Matt turned and climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Sora watched as T.K. immediately began to yell at his brother, and Matt promptly ignored him.

Kari came out and stood beside Sora. Together, they waved goodbye as the Ishida boys drove off into the night.

"I am such a coward," Sora moaned, burying her head in Kiba's fur as Kari led her inside.

"It's all right, Sora," Kari attempted to comfort the older girl.

Dejected, Sora fell onto her bed. Kiba curled up on her chest and promptly began to snore. Mimi murmured a quick goodbye to Joe, and then closed her phone shut. She turned to Kari.

"She chickened out?"

"Yep."

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Sora, really, you are ridiculous," Mimi chastised, turning on her friend. Sora glared back at Mimi. "I mean, I told Joe how I felt about him. And T.K. told Kari! And Davis was never shy about his feelings towards other people. And look at Ken and Yolei –"

"It's different between Matt and I," Sora interrupted. "As I've told you guys many times. Matt and I are friends. Really, really good friends and I don't –"

"Want to ruin it by proclaiming your feelings, blah, blah, blah," Mimi and Kari interrupted, rolling their eyes.

"He's going to college soon, Sora," Kari said, her voice gentle and serious. "And he's going kind of far away. You'd never be able to live with yourself if you didn't confess your feelings for him."

"But, he told Mimi two months ago that he only liked me as a friend," Sora protested, sitting up to look her friends' in the eyes.

"That was two months ago, Sora," Mimi pointed out. "His feelings could have changed since then. Plus, he could have been lying to me because he didn't want you to find out how you felt about him."

Sora didn't answered, for her mind was on Matt and his jokes and his constant reassuring, and how he always somehow ended up walking next to her…

"I think I love him," she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing.

Kari and Mimi exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"I really, really do."

"We know," they answered. "We know."

* * *

**Yeah, so that's that. Based on the fic alone, do you think Matt likes Sora? **

**I think I'll keep this a One-Shot. Prepare for more Digimon and maybe some Avatar! Who knows, maybe I'll get really ambitious and write some D.N.Angel fanfics! But, then again, it's me and I'll probably end up wasting the rest of the summer reading my stupid AP English books...**

**Seriously!? What is up with _Grapes of Wrath?_ A whole chapter about a turtle crossing the road!**

**I wish we read interesting books. Ever notice how all the "classics" totally suck?**

**Yeah.**


End file.
